Into the Sky
by SSJ Sky
Summary: When a young boy is hunted relentlessly due to a supernatural power, he changes his name and lives with total strangers. Unbeknownst to him, these strangers can save him. Y/Y S/J B/R M/A
1. Mysterious Power

Into the Sky  
  
A/N: ANOTHER Xenogears song! Mwahahahahaha... ANOTHER Y/Y, S/J. B/R, M/A! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ::dies::  
  
This fic is about a modern day world, where Yami, Jou, Honda, Anzu, Mai, and Ryou attend Domino High, and Yugi is hiding from a secret angency who want him dead, or alive. Either way works for 'em. La la la... And yes, Pegasus WILL be an ass in this. Aono won't be making an appearance though. Well.. Actually..  
  
*****  
  
"I don't want it..." The boy whispered.  
  
The boy's mother, an attractive woman with golden hair, shut the closet door, trapping him inside. His grandfather, an old kind man with spiky gray hair, smiled sadly. The boy could see through the closet doors. They were the kind that were slanted downward so that they could be seen out of, but not in.  
  
For several minutes, the boy couldn't hear anything. He knew that his mother, Shinae, and his grandfather, Sugoroku, were in danger. He could feel it.  
  
'I never wanted it... Why do I have it?'  
  
Experimentally, the boy took his duel monsters deck out of his pocket. He picked out his favorite, the Dark Magician, then stared at the card intensely.  
  
'Kosui.'  
  
For a moment, he thought that the monster hadn't heard his name.  
  
'K-Ko-'  
  
'I heard you, Yugi. Is everything alright?'  
  
'Y-yes... But I'm scared... Something bad is going to happen... Will you come out and keep me company?'  
  
He waited, fearing the worst when he heard no reply. A tear made its way down his stricken face, whan he felt two strong arms going around him and pulling him close. A purple and blue sleeve was in his line of sight, as a gentle hand wiped away his tear.  
  
"Kosui?" He whispered hopefully.  
  
He was met with the steely blue eyes of The Dark Magician, who placed his staff against the wall silently. He wordlessly pulled Yugi closer, trying to lull the child to sleep. Yugi felt horrible for not wanting the power to summon the monsters from the cards, but for all the torment he endured for it...  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
'Mother!'  
  
Yugi shot up from his half-dozed state, but before he could do anything, Kosui's hand clamped over his mouth and another kept him still.  
  
'No! I have to help mother and grandfather!'  
  
'No Yugi. Even if we try to help, you will only be killed.'  
  
'I CAN'T lose them Kosui! I can't! I can't!'  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"The boy who has the powers!"  
  
"He's not home! Leave us alone!"  
  
Two gunshots rang out, and Yugi began to cry harder.  
  
"Let's burn the place. Kid'll be dead if he's here, or have nowhere to go if he isn't."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. All he had with him was a Duel Monsters deck, a picture of himself with his mother, and the clothed he was wearing. He would never again see his mother or his grandfather, and to top it off, all he had to remember than was a picture that had been torn, cutting off the other person, and the deck his grandpa had given him.  
  
'No... Please...'  
  
Kosui held Yugi with a pained expression. It hurt him to see Yugi like this.  
  
'Yugi, I am going to get us out of here. I won't let them hurt you.'  
  
Yugi was too terrified to make any type of coherent response, and allowed Kosui to lift him up. Kosui gathered his staff into his right hand, then hugged Yugi's trembling form.  
  
'We will leave this city you live in now. Let my magic send us somewhere safe.'  
  
Yugi let out a full-fledged sob as the violet began to swirl around them. 'Goodbye Mother... Goodbye Grandfather...'  
  
*****  
  
Kosui blinked in surprise. There was a sign over the road that read 'Domino City'. He had no clue where Domino City was, but it must have been safe. Yugi was asleep in his arms, having sobbed himself tired long ago.  
  
Scowling, Kosui used his magig to change his clothes so that he looked normal, and made his staff look like a fancy walking stick.  
  
'I have to find somewhere for him to sleep...'  
  
People passed them by without so much as a second glance. It was hours before Kosui finally found a house that had an aura of safety. He set Yugi down on the doorstep, feeling his heart clench at the tears that poured down the boy's pale face. Next, Kosui knocked on the door loudly, and most likely rudely, seeing as how it was late at night.  
  
As the noises from within indicated that someone was coming, Kosui vanished back into his card.  
  
*****  
  
Yami jumped slightly when he heard the knock on the door.  
  
"I thought you said Honda wasn't coming over?" He asked his good friend, Jou.  
  
Jou looked up from his position on the couch, where Seto had been helping him with his algebra. Or so it seemed.  
  
"I dunno who else it could be," Jou shrugged.  
  
Seto groaned, angry to have been interrupted from his strategic touches on Jou's body as he leaned over the algebra book.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes, then strode to the door.  
  
"Honda, wh-what the hell?!"  
  
Jou and Seto jumped up, running over, to see a young boy who looked almost identical to Yami, lying on the doorstep shivering. Tears streaked the boy's face, which was more pale than it should have been, and the boy was asleep.  
  
"What should we do?" Jou asked.  
  
Yami shook his head. "We can't leave him there..."  
  
Nodding in agreement, Seto bent down to the boy's level. Yami followed suit, scopping the child up. He was amazed at how light the boy was, but said nothing.  
  
The door was shut, warding off any danger.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: My prologue! Mwahahahaha.. ::falls asleep::  
  
~C.o.L. 


	2. Lying Never Works

Into the Sky  
  
A/N: Wow... A whole 29 reviews on just my first chapter? w00t!  
  
Hannah M: lol! Trust me, you ain't the only one who thinks Yugi is cute (*^.~*)  
  
Crayon: Yeah, it's sad, she killed off Shinae and Sugoroku.  
  
Bronze Eagle: She might put in some CG/DM... :P  
  
Dee: DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ::PG glomps unto eternity:: It's my hero!!!  
  
Sky: lol. Mine too!  
  
*****  
  
Yugi awoke with a start. He was in a strange room, surrounded by strange people, and Kosui wasn't anywhere in sight. He was soaked with sweat, and he was panting heavily.  
  
'Have I been caught?!'  
  
One of the boys, who looked a lot like himself, kneeled down to eye level with him.  
  
'Strike that. Beautiful people, not strange...'  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Yugi shuddered at the sound of this boy's voice. It sent tingles down his spine and made his cheeks flush.  
  
"Y-yes..."  
  
Two other boys, one blonde, and one with brown hair, also kneeled down. Yugi then realized that he was lying on a soft couch and that there was a warm blanket covering his thin form.  
  
"I'm Yami. These are my best friends, Seto and Jou. What's your name?"  
  
Yugi panicked. If Kosui had taken them somewhere safe, then he shouldn't blow his cover...  
  
"Akarui..." Yugi whispered.  
  
The others sat around him. "Where are you from?"  
  
Yugi felt tears stinging his eyes. 'Mother... Grandfather...'  
  
'What do I tell them, Kosui?' Yugi thought, gripping the card in his pocket.  
  
'Tell them you have no memories.'  
  
"I don't remember... My head hurts," Yugi lied.  
  
Jou smiled. "Dun worry about it, pal!"  
  
"But you knew your name," Seto pointed out suspiciously.  
  
Yugi began to feel nervous. "I-I remember s-some th-things..."  
  
"Where are you staying? Do you remember that?" Seto asked.  
  
Yugi whimpered, curling into a ball. It was taking all his willpower not to break down and let them know his real name and that he was in danger.  
  
'But I'm all alone now.. I only have Kosui and Kijutsu now...'  
  
"Seto. Stop."  
  
Yugi blinked, looking up at Yami.  
  
"You can stay here as long as you like, Akarui."  
  
Yugi smiled gratefully, before closing his eyes again.  
  
*****  
  
Yami smiled affectionately. There was something about the boy that confused, yet intrigued him.  
  
"Yami, how can you trust him? The only thing we know about him, is that he's lying about having amnesia!" Seto whispered angrily.  
  
Jou grinned. "Look at him! He's way too innocent to be bad."  
  
Seto glared at him, before his expression softened. "Alright.. But there's something strange about this."  
  
Yami nodded. "I-" He didn't get to finish his sentence however, because at that moment, the phone rang.  
  
Yami sighed, walking over and picking it up. "Hello?"  
  
Seto and Jou blinked when Yami's face was suddenly shocked.  
  
"Anzu?? What...?"  
  
Exchanging worried glances, Jou and Seto stood. "What's wrong, Yami?"  
  
Yami hung up the phone. "There's been a fire in the next town. Three people were killed. One was a little boy."  
  
"That's awful..." Jou whispered.  
  
Yami nodded. "And apparently, Anzu knew the boy at one time, long ago. His name was Yugi Motou."  
  
*****  
  
Yugi's eyes snapped open in absolute horror. Anzu lived somewhere near... The same Anzu who knew who he was...  
  
Bolting upright immidiately, Yugi practically fell off of the couch.  
  
"I-I have t-to go!"  
  
The other three turned to him in shock, then surrounded him.  
  
"What's wrong, Akarui?" Jou asked.  
  
Yami steadied him, partially pinning him down on the soft cushions.  
  
"Akarui?"  
  
Yugi closed his eyes, trying to shut out the memories of his mother. It couldn't have been that long ago they had...  
  
'Mother... Grandfather...'  
  
"I um.." Yugi avoided Yami's eyes. He was already beginning to feel attracted to the older boy... But to protect himself, he couldn't tell them the truth. "My family died in a fire a long time ago... I don't like to think about it..."  
  
Yugi didn't even need to fake the tears, seeing as how he was only half- lying. He was shocked however, when Yami leaned down and embraced him, pulling his body close.  
  
'Kami-Sama... It feels so right... How can I be falling for someone I just met?'  
  
Yami was warm. And strong. Those were the first two things Yugi noticed as he felt their bodies touch. The next thing he noticed was Yami's scent. It was musky, but it made him feel slightly dizzy.  
  
"Why would you want to leave then?"  
  
"I-I..."  
  
Yami pulled him up gently, leanign him against the couch. He then pulled away, missing the sad expression on the boy's face when he did so, and faced him. He sat down on his coffee table, Seto and Jou doing the same. They all faced him.  
  
"Akarui..." Seto began.  
  
Yugi lost it. He began to sob again, pulling the blanket around himself tightly.  
  
'I can't hide it from them... I can't...'  
  
"My name i-isn't A-Akarui..."  
  
Yami nodded. "Why did you say it was?"  
  
"W-well.. While I'm h-here... I h-have to use another n-name... So they don't find me..."  
  
Yugi wanted to run away. He had no idea why he would tell these complete and total strangers about his secrets, but the feeling of trust in his heart was too strong to ignore.  
  
"So who doesn't find you?" Seto asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Th-the..." Yugi drew his knees up to his chest, then whimpered. "The ones who killed my mother and grandfather... Then burned my house down..."  
  
*****  
  
A/N: MY FRIGGIN WRITERS BLOCK SHOULD DIE! Plus, I have that damn report on Hinduism.. GAH... .  
  
(*.*): Go write the lemon in OLB and go update SToP.  
  
Sky: Yesm.  
  
Hikari No Kodomo  
  
Kaoru 


	3. Too Trusting For His Own Good

Into the Sky  
  
A/N: I know Pegasus isn't completely evil, so I have it kinda planned out. Especially in SToP and ADP... So if Pegasus is purely evil, then it's not the Pegasus from the Series. The only time Pegasus is the Pegasus from the series, is in ADP, & kinda in SToP. kay?  
  
Wow! 51 reviews for two chapters? That's new to me! And woa! I never had groupies before! ::giggles like a little hyper schoolgirl::  
  
SilverMeth: Are you BEGGING to be sent back to the Shadow Realm or something?!  
  
Sky: ::Abruptly stops laughing::  
  
SilverMeth: Better.  
  
*****  
  
Yami gasped. "You're Yugi Motou?"  
  
Yugi sobbed, nodding.  
  
"W...Why in the world would someone try to kill you and your family?" Jou asked incredously.  
  
Yugi took a deep breath. "It all s-started with... M-my father."  
  
Seto and Yami nodded. "We'll be quiet. And we have all night. It's Friday."  
  
Yugi sniffled, mentally berating himself for what he was about to do.  
  
"It started l-like this..."  
  
*****  
  
Aono looked up at his supervisor confidently. "I have brought him."  
  
Behind him, Shinae and their five-year-old son stood, holding each other in fear.  
  
"Stop this Aono! Don't you dare lay a finger on him you lecherous bastard!"  
  
Aono glared at her. "Take it to hell you Bitch. Give me the boy."  
  
Yugi backed away fearfully, clinging to his mother with a deathgrip, but before Shinae even had a chance to help Yugi escape, two of the boss's men came up from behind her and grabbed her arms.  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
Yugi cried out fearfully as he was violently wrenched away from his mother and thrust into his fathers arms. Aono grabbed Yugi by his left arm and yanked him away from Shinae.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Yugi knew better then to try and call out for his mother. Whenever his father had gotten angry in the past, Yugi would be beaten if he wasn't quiet. Instead, he started to cry silently, something he knew his father would actually like.  
  
Shinae continued to struggle violently. "YOU GODDAMN BASTARD! LEAVE YUGI THE FUCK ALONE!"  
  
Aono ignored Shinae all together. He turned away, dragging Yugi along behind him. Yugi cast one last look at his mother, then bowed his head and followed his father.  
  
They passed several rooms with screaming people, whom Aono laughed at. The people were lanky and pale, with expressions of terror on their faces. They clawed at the plastic windows on their metal doors, pounding relentlessly for an escape. Their hollow eyes pried into Yugi's soul and ripped at his heart.  
  
Yugi really hated the place. The hallways were long and dark, and metal looking. There was a door every three feet, each one with a tiny foot by foot square window high up on the door. Screams and wails echoed off of every corridor. The pale ceiling lights seemed to dim every time someone screamed.  
  
Finally, Aono stopped at a large door with no window. He opened it, and pulled Yugi inside.  
  
Yugi couldn't hold back his cry of terror. Inside the room, there was a metal table with straps and locks. One man stood in the room, silvery hair spilled over his shoulders. There was a deck of cards in his hand.  
  
"Aono. Yugi."  
  
Aono nodded, bringing Yugi to the table.  
  
"This will work, right?"  
  
The man nodded. "Of course. I have a deck right here with some of the strongest cards and the best magic cards. I would have done the experiment on myself, had I been compatible. Little Yugi will have to do."  
  
Yugi tried to back away from the table, as he saw a tray next to it. The tray had needles filled with fluid and many sharp tools.  
  
"Let's get started."  
  
*****  
  
Yugi shuddered, a pained whimper breaking from his throat. The rest...  
  
"Kami-Sama..." Jou whispered.  
  
"Then what happened?" Asked Yami.  
  
Yugi winced. "I-I... Let's just say... I have powers now... Something the Boss and my father want... Mother managed to get me away from them for... a while..."  
  
Yami wrapped Yugi in his arms, holding him close. "Shh. It's alright."  
  
Yugi blinked, then realized he was crying again.  
  
"Do you want to tell us what your power is?" Seto asked gently.  
  
Yugi pulled away from Yami and took the deck out of his pocket.  
  
"That's a Duel Monsters deck..."  
  
Yugi nodded, then took out the Dark Magician card. he held it up for them to see.  
  
"This is Kosui."  
  
Seto, Yami, and Jou blinked.  
  
'Kosui... Can you come out?'  
  
'What for? The others will see. It'll be dangerous.'  
  
'Please, Kosui.'  
  
Yugi heard Kosui sigh mentally, then he agreed.  
  
"So... What's your power?" Jou asked.  
  
Yugi concentrated, feeling a lot of his energy being drained. The card glowed, and Kosui appeared. He stood for a moment, then sat next toYugi. The others in the room gasped, and Jou fell backwards off of the coffee table.  
  
"Jou!"  
  
Seto groaned, then helped Jou up again.  
  
"Yami, Seto, Jou, this is Kosui. Kosui... My friends."  
  
Kosui looked over the three, then turned to Yugi. "What makes you think you can trust these boys?"  
  
Once the three got over their shock, the glared at Kosui. "It's not like we're gonna go tell everyone his secret. No one would believe it anyway."  
  
Kosui pulled Yugi completely away from Yami with a glare, then held him gently. "Pray that you don't. I live to protect this little one."  
  
Yugi smiled slightly,then felt his eyelids growing heavy.  
  
"Yugi, get to sleep. You have used a lot of energy tonight."  
  
Yugi nodded, then nestled into the folds of his robes.  
  
*****  
  
Yami, Seto, and Jou, had more or less gotten used to the Dark Magician being alive. They continued to sit and talk to him.  
  
"Do you think they'll find him here?" Yami inquired.  
  
Kosui looked down at Yugi's sleeping form. "I hope not... He'll need to attend school with a fake name. No one other than you three may know who he is, understand?"  
  
Jou blinked as Kosui's attitude seemed to go hostile again.  
  
"Chill, will you? We won't hurt him. Yami's a good person, I'm loyal, and Seto's... Um...smart?'  
  
Seto glared.  
  
"I understand.. Just try to understand as well... I am the closest thing Yugi has to a father... Kijutsu and I have taken care of him. He's like a son to us."  
  
Yami gazed at the innocent boy's sleeping face. He looked like an Angel  
  
"I promise not to let any harm come to the boy."  
  
Kosui looked over Yami with a critical eye. "I'll take Yugi's opinion of you to mind, and say I believe you."  
  
Yami showed a half-smile. "Jou and I live here. It won't be in the least bit suspicious if Yugi lives here with us. He looks a lot like me, so I can just say he's my younger brother."  
  
Kosui nodded, then winced.  
  
"What's wrong, Kosui?"  
  
With an akwards glance, Kosui picked up Yugi's limp form and handed him to Yami, watching the boy smile contently.  
  
"Yugi's getting weaker. It's hard for him to maintain his power like this. Yami, watch over him while I cannot."  
  
Before Yami could agree, or even respond, Kosui vanished back into his card.  
  
"Well.. And I thought today would be like every other.." Seto mumbled.  
  
Unbeknownst to the occupants of the room, Yugi's story continued in his own mind.  
  
*****  
  
"Let's get started."  
  
Yugi screamed in protest, thrashing away from his father as he was roughly slammed onto the table.  
  
"Please stop! Please!"  
  
His hands were strapped at the wrist, high above his head near the corners of the table. His feet were also strapped at the ankles at the opposite corners. The table was just small enough that it fit, but large enough to put an uncomfortable strain on his arms.  
  
"Father please!"  
  
Yugi sobbed as the restraints were tightened painfully. Straps went around his upper arms, thighs, neck, hips, and chest. All resistance was abandoned. He was completely immobilized.  
  
"Should we sedate him?"  
  
The boss shook his head. "Why?"  
  
Aono grinned. "Good point."  
  
Yugi paled even further. "Please..."  
  
A man came into the room next. This man had blood red hair and bright red eyes.  
  
"Tsuyoi."  
  
Tsuyoi grinned, making his way to the table. He had medical gloves on, and wore a malicious grin.  
  
"Please..."  
  
Yugi gave a choked sob when Tsuyoi picked up one of the needles. Yugi paused completely when the needle was placed at his forearm. His whimper was more or less ignored as Tsuyoi inserted the needle, then injected the clear fluid. A huge surge of pain rushed through his veins, spreading like a wildfire.  
  
"Agh... Stop... AGH!" Yugi screamed. His breaths came out in short gasps and screams.  
  
"Step one," Aono grinned.  
  
Yugi's eyes overflowed with tears of pain. His vision grew blurry as another needle was placed on his other arm. This needle stayed inside, and a tube was attatched.  
  
"Now, on to step three."  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I had to stop so I could close the store and go home. Sorry! R/R!!  
  
~Hikari No Kodomo and ~Hikari no Yami 


	4. Burning Innocence and Pancakes

Into the Sky  
  
A/N: Wow.. Been a long time for this fic...  
  
*****  
  
Yugi sobbed helplessly. "F-FATHER PLEASE!"  
  
Innocents. Innocence.  
  
Yugi was forced to watch as an innocent family was killed. Their screams echoed in his young ears, and he tried to turn away, but the drug kept him paralyzed. After the family was 'cleaned up', a young girl was brought into the room. She had the face of an Angel. She was only nine years old. Three random men walked into the room, and innocent little Yugi watched as they beat and raped the girl to death. Another family was brought in. They were killed slowly and painfully. All of them were innocent.  
  
Innocence was too easily currupted.  
  
"Do you like this Yugi?"  
  
Yugi whimpered, his amethyst eyes overflowing with tears. He had been watching horrible acts of violence for hours now. They were done using drugs to enhance his senses and bring out his pain. "Wh-why...!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"  
  
Tsuyoi grinned. "To bring out your magic, dear Yugi. Through pain and suffering, your magic manifests."  
  
At those words, Yugi began to burn. His vision burned. His mind burned. His very soul ignited. A young boy and his baby sister were brought into the room, both looking terrified. The boy looked up at him, his amber eyes shining with unshed tears.  
  
Yugi screamed louder than he had ever screamed before, and a flash of light filled the room, starting from the Duel Monsters Deck Tsuyoi had placed to the table next to him, connected to his arm by a single wire.  
  
*****  
  
Yami shook him awake sometime around two in the morning. The younger boy sat up in horror, his eyes filled with tears. "Save them... Save them... PLEASE!"  
  
Yami pulled Yugi into his arms. "Ssh, little one..."  
  
Yugi sniffled, clutching him tightly. "I-I'm sorry for waking you up..."  
  
Yami smiled at him gently, rubbing his back. "It's quite alright little one..."  
  
Several moments of silence passed, when Yami spoke again. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Yugi sniffled, his body shaking. "I-I guess..."  
  
"What made you scream?"  
  
Yami kept his voice smooth and low, hoping to assuage the boy's fears. Yugi hiccupped. "P-part of the pr-procedure... Involved killing and torturing innocent people... I'll never forget them..."  
  
Yami held Yugi flush against him, resting his head on the younger's.  
  
"Ssh... It's alright..."  
  
Yugi sniffled again. "I'm so scared..."  
  
"I won't let them get you again... I swear it..."  
  
Yugi looked up at him with the most heartbreaking tear-filled eyes. "You can't... They will find me..."  
  
Yami's silken pajamas were cool against Yugi's sweat covered shoulders, and it was then that Yugi noticed his cotton shirt had slipped down his shoulders from coming unbuttoned. Yami's crimson eyes were filled with a certain protective glint. His fingers glided over Yugi's trembling and sweaty back, coming up to the nape of his neck.  
  
"Even if they find you, by Ra as my witness, I will NOT let them have you."  
  
"I-I don't want you to get hurt...."  
  
Yami chuckled, turning Yugi around so that his back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders again, cooling his exposed upper chest. Yugi leaned back against him with a soft sigh, as his breathing slowed to a normal. Yami's breath was right against his ear, one of the MOST sensitive spots on his body. He blushed as he felt a tingle spread through his body, but his heart turned to mush when he heard the deep rich voice speaking to him, his words sincere.  
  
"Little one, I would die to protect you. I will not let them have you again. Ever."  
  
Yugi was too tired to respond, but tears came to his eyes. 'Thank you Yami...' He thought as fuzzy feelings raced through his stomach and his heart. 'But why does this feel so warm...? Is this what it means to have a friend...?'  
  
Yami was also flushing slightly as Yugi's chest began to rise and fall steadily in his embrace, signalling that the younger had fallen asleep. A small smile tugged at his mouth, and he pulled Yugi closer, wrapping the blanket around them as he too drifted off into sleep, never releasing the vulnerable child.  
  
*****  
  
Jou yawned lazily, his eyes drooping. He flipped the pancakes, watching the golden-brown disc flip perfectly in the air, before landing in the skillet.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm good."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes, coming up behind the blonde. Jou had yet to notice that Seto was also awake, and began making another pancake. Of course, Seto made his presence known in his own special way, wrapping his ars around Jou's waist from behind and pressing a kiss to his neck.  
  
"S-Seto?" Jou gasped, his body freezing in whatever pose he had last been in.  
  
Seto growled lowly against his ear, nibbling on it. "You made the bed get cold."  
  
Jou flushed, then yelped as the batter overflowed from the skillet and hit the burner, making a loud sizzling noise.  
  
Yami descended the stairs with a tired look in his eyes, holding Yugi's small hand in his own. Yugi was yawning, rubbing his eyes with one hand as he followed Yami.  
  
"Seto, stop making him burn our breakfast."  
  
Seto chuckled, keeping one arm around Jou while the other moved to Jou's hand, where he pulled the batter away and got a new skillet. His hand moved with Jou's as they poured another pancake and watched it cook. Yami just rolled his eyes, a smile forming on his face.  
  
Yugi's sad eyes brightened, and he skipped alongside Yami like a child at Christmas.  
  
"Pancakes?!"  
  
Yami's smile widened at Yugi's joy, and he directed him into the kitchen. "Do you want to make some too?"  
  
Yugi nodded enthusiastically, and Seto pulled Jou away from the stove. His enthusiasm faltered when he actually held the skillet handle. He didn't have a clue how to start. Yami chuckled, mirroring Seto's earlier actions by wrapping an arm around his waist and taking Yugi's hand in his own. Guiding him, he gently had the boy pick up the pitcher of batter and pour a decent amount into the skillet. He felt Yugi's pulse quicken, and he prayed he wasn't alarming the boy.  
  
Yugi's face grew warmer, and he hoped he could use the excuse that it was close to the stove. He watched as his and Yami's hands lifted the skillet and expertly flipped the pancake into the air. His eyes widened with joy and excitement. He had never MADE his own food like that before, and knowing that he could do it, and that Yami was willing to help him, mae him happier than he had been in a long time.  
  
Seto blinked, sitting on the kitchen table and pulling Jou into his lap so that he could hold him from behind.  
  
'Yami's acting strange around Yugi... Could he be falling?'  
  
The two made plenty more pancakes, and all the while, Yami had a large and genuine smile on his face.  
  
'By Ra, what has come over me?'  
  
*****  
  
The silver-haired man was angry. "Did they actually FIND the young boy's body?"  
  
One of his lackeys shook his head. "But we killed Shinae and Sugoroku. We burned the house down. he had to have died."  
  
The man grew angry. He grabbed the assasin by the collar, pulling him closer. "UNLESS he used his magic to escape! You nitwit!"  
  
He threw the man to the ground, eyes burning with rage.  
  
Tsuyoi stepped forward, a smirk on his face. "I think we might have a way to find him... Let him stay wherever he is for the time being. I pulled up the records on the victims of the experiment, and found out which two..."  
  
The man nodded. "Of course. Bait. It's perfect. The boy and his sister... The one's little Yugi saved with his magic during the experiment. What were their names?"  
  
"Jounouchi and Shizuka Katsuya."  
  
"Bring them to me when the time comes."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Oh, and Tsuyoi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kill these two."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Oh my. I haven't updated in so long... I'm so sorry! I think I'm gonna fail two classes.... T.T This is so short and crappy too... Just like all my other recent chapters... ::sigh:: oh, and I DUN CARE IF KATSUYA IS JOU'S NAME AND JOUNOUCHI IS THE LAST NAME! THIS IS HOW I'M DOING IT!!!!!! ::dies:: 


	5. Just Because There Are No Blueberries

Into the Sky  
  
A/N: OMG... I know it's been forever and all, but I'm just getting over a chronic illness... Sorta... I'm trying to update, but even though I know what I want to happen in my stories, I don't know how to get to them... That, and I have about eight more fic ideas in my mind that I haven't typed... I'll prolly post another new fic before I update anything else just to clear my mind.  
  
*****  
  
Sighing wearily, Jou shoved a hand through his golden hair and looked to his lap, where Seto's head was resting. He lightly smoothed some of Seto's dark brown hair from his face, adoring the way he looked in his sleep. His face, once plagued with stress and fatigue, was devoid of such emotions. He looked peaceful and childish. It was a rarity that Jou treasured.  
  
He was sitting on the couch, watching Yami and Yugi talk on the couch across from him, with Seto lying asleep, head cuddled in his lap.  
  
"So I'll go by Akarui while I'm here, and I'll attend your school?"  
  
Yami nodded, then frowned. "I think Anzu might have to know. It would be hard to keep it from her, considering she knows you, and grieves for you."  
  
Yugi smiled sadly, then looked to Jou. "I know. Although I'm not sure what she'd think of me... Last time I saw her, I was giving her flowers every day and following her around..."  
  
Yami blinked SEVERAL times. "You were?"  
  
Flushing, Yugi crossed his arms. "She's pretty, okay? I was four, what do you want from me?"  
  
Yami chuckled, and Jou couldn't help but join in.  
  
Seto stirred, then opened his eyes slowly, smiling up at Jou. "Mmm... I'd love to wake up like this all the time. Can I have you puppy?"  
  
Jou flushed, then poked his stomach with a free hand. "No. You insulted my pancakes."  
  
"I love your pancakes."  
  
"You're just saying that," Jou mock pouted, leaning over him lightly.  
  
"Your pancakes are sexy." Seto slid a hand up Jou's chest, then up to his cheek to stroke the soft skin.  
  
"Are you leaving me for my pancakes?" Jou played, as Seto half sat up so they were at kissing-length.  
  
"Never. They don't even have blueberries."  
  
Again, Jou mock-pouted, stroking Seto's ear. "And if they did have blueberries?"  
  
"Still not as sexy as you."  
  
Jou leaned in closer, his nose brushing Seto's. "Are they yummier?""  
  
"Let me check." Before Jou could say anything, Seto's hand slid around his cheek and around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.  
  
Both boy's moaned, closing their eyes, and Jou clenched his other hand in Seto's hair.  
  
Yugi watched, with wide and curious eyes. "Are they always like that?"  
  
Yami laughed. "Yeah, they are. Today it's pancakes, the other day it was the shampoo."  
  
Jou broke the kiss to glare at Yami. "There's a big difference between Herbal Essences and Pantene Pro-v!"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes, then pulled Jou back into the kiss, growling in dominance. Jou offered no complaints as Seto all but crawled onto him, pinning him on the couch.  
  
"...Wow..." Yugi spoke quietly, still watching.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
"I know I shouldn't be watching... But I can't seem to look away..." Yugi's face was flushed brightly, and Yami found the sight absolutely adorable.  
  
'YUGI!'  
  
Yugi yelped, jumping slightly as his deck called out to him. The noise caused Seto and Jou to split apart, looking at him curiously as Yami's eyes narrowed in concern.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Hastily, Yugi pulled his deck out, before searching for the card that called him.  
  
'What is it?!'  
  
'I recognize one of them... One of those boys... Who are they?'  
  
Yugi looked up, cocking his head to the side. 'Yami, Jou, and Seto. I just met them last night.'  
  
'Please summon me...'  
  
"Sorry, I have to call one of my friends..." Yugi spoke quietly, before he concentrated on the card.  
  
Both Seto and Jou were sitting up now, and Yami was watching intently.  
  
The card glowed, and a man appeared, with a red and blue outfit and a long sword. His hair was golden and his eyes were amber.  
  
"Tsurugi, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.  
  
"That's...!" Jou's eyes went wide, and he gripped Seto's arm tightly.  
  
*****  
  
A young boy and his baby sister were brought into the room, both looking terrified. The boy looked up at him, his amber eyes shining with unshed tears.  
  
Yugi screamed louder than he had ever screamed before, and a flash of light filled the room, starting from the Duel Monsters Deck Tsuyoi had placed to the table next to him, connected to his arm by a single wire.  
  
The boy cried out, shielding his baby sister from the light. He cracked an eye open against the blast, to see an ethereal figure standing before him, sword in hand. "Master wishes you to be saved."  
  
"Who are you?" The boy asked quietly, eyes now wide with awe.  
  
"A friend."  
  
The man leaned down and easily scooped up both children, before a loud crash shook the building and a large black dragon growled.  
  
Without wasting any time, the man jumped onto the dragon, holding both children tightly, and they made their escape.  
  
*****  
  
"Jou?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yer the guy from my dreams! The one where Shizuka and I were gonna get killed!"  
  
"Shizuka? Tsurugi? Jou? What's going on?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Master Yugi, do you recall the day you received you powers?"  
  
Yugi flinched. "Y-yeah... Why?"  
  
"The last two to come into the room. A young boy and his sister. You received your powers out of your extreme desperation to save them from the horrible fate the others suffered."  
  
Jou shook his head. "What are ya talkin' about?"  
  
Yugi closed his eyes for a moment in thought, then gasped. "A boy with amber eyes and blonde hair holding onto a girl with long red hair and hazel eyes..."  
  
Now Jou went quiet. Seto placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are talking about the dream where you and Shizuka were being threatened, and a man riding a black dragon appeared and saved you, right?"  
  
Yami looked at Yugi intently, then at Jou. "You and your sister were there?"  
  
Tsurugi nodded. "Master Yugi's powers manifested through pain and suffering, therefore when he could no longer take it, they unleashed. He called upon me, and I asked a companion for help when I got the children out of there."  
  
"You're not safe... What have I done..." Yugi whimpered, pulling his knees to his chest suddenly.  
  
Tsurugi frowned. "Master Yugi?"  
  
"Tsurugi, you know what this means, right? He'll come for them, just to make sure no one knows... He'll..."  
  
Jou stood abruptly, fists clenched. "If that really happened... Then Shizuka is in danger?"  
  
Yugi nodded hesitantly.  
  
"I'll have security increased around your mother's home." Seto said, standing as well.  
  
Yugi bit his lip. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Yami placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "It's not your fault, little one."  
  
"Yes it is... All of it is my fault..."  
  
The deck glowed, and Kosui appeared.  
  
"Yugi, stop thinking like that. It is not your fault, and I will be able to sense when the man makes his move. When that time comes, summon help, and we will protect your friends."  
  
Yugi bit his lower lip harder, then nodded. If Kosui said it would work, then it would.  
  
Jou looked down at Yugi, then up at Tsurugi. "I was really there when they tortured him? I was seriously THERE?"  
  
Both monsters nodded. Yugi had gone quiet, staring at the floor with tired eyes.  
  
"Who is this bastard doin' it anyway?"  
  
Seto sat Jou down on the couch, rubbing his shoulders as his mind processed what it had just heard. His lover, boyfriend, and mate, Jounouchi, had been involved in an experiment that could have killed both him and his sister, and it was thanks to Yugi that they escaped.  
  
"That, we do not know. If we did, he would be dead."  
  
Yugi shivered. "K-Kosui... C-can I s-summon...?"  
  
Tsurugi looked to Jou, then back at Yugi. "Young Master, I will talk with you later."  
  
He didn't wait before vanishing, and Kosui flushed slightly. "Yes, Yugi."  
  
Yugi managed a smile, then closed his eyes and pulled out another card.  
  
"The Celtic Guardian?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes with a smile, as the monster appeared.  
  
"Kijutsu!"  
  
Kijutsu smiled, catching him as Yugi launched himself into the elf's arms.  
  
"I missed you too, Yugi."  
  
Kosui smiled tenderly, then motioned for Yami to scoot over. When there was room, both monsters took a seat on the couch, Kijutsu holding Yugi in his lap.  
  
"Listen... I feel kinda sick... I think I'm gonna go upstairs now guys..." Jou said quietly.  
  
Seto frowned. "I'll go with you."  
  
"Goodnight..." Yami murmured, watching as Seto guided Jou up the stairs.  
  
For a moment, he said nothing, then stood, moving to the couch across from Yugi and the monsters.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami smiled at him, making the heat creep up in his cheeks.  
  
"It's easier to talk when you can look at the ones you're talking too."  
  
Kosui watched with a critical eye, though he made no move to voice his opinions.  
  
"Tell me something, Yami, is it? How will you protect Yugi?" Kijutsu asked, holding Yugi the way a father would hold his son.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Short, I know... I think I can get WEBoMH before I start anything new... Reviews? Luvvies?  
  
~C.o.L. 


	6. Spaghetti does NOT need spice

A/N: Call me very pathetic, but since I'm turning sixteen soon--I wanted to update everything!!! If ANYONE has A Distant Promise, and the revised version of SToP (I only revised the first ten or so chapters) PLEASE send to me at ssjSky59@hotmail.com! ::cries::  
  
I'm kinda scared about turning sixteen... I guess it's because I like being a young author... I'm a good author, right? Well, yeah, everyone knows I have mental problems...  
  
.  
  
Anyway. I'm SOO sorry I haven't been updating! RPGing has been sapping my time, three jobs have been killing me, and since I work seven days a week, I'm usually too tired to write! School starts soon T_T  
  
Sigh... On with this chapter.  
  
*****  
  
Yami sighed softly, brushing a golden strand of hair from his eyes while Yugi blushed at the question. "Ne, Kijutsu, I'll be okay..."  
  
Yami shook his head. "He has a point Yugi. I need to be able to protect you from the ones you're running from. All I can say is..." He looked Kijutsu in the eye, crimson and amber challenging. "I will do everything within my power to protect him. He's an innocent who doesn't deserve such cruel things."  
  
Kijutsu seemed a little more satisfied at this, and he nodded. "Good. Otherwise, I will kill you with my own hands."  
  
"Be my guest," Yami countered, leaning back on his couch. "Now if you don't mind.. I think Yugi needs to get to sleep--I know I do."  
  
That said, a new chapter in Yugi's life opened. The happiest he had ever had.  
  
*****  
  
Three weeks went by. Yugi had registered under the fake name at Yami's school--a freshman. While at his old school, bullies would pick on him, at this school, he had one friend who was a sophomore--who had a boyfriend that was a senior. Then there was Yami, who was also a senior, and apparently very well known as well. Every once and a while, Jou's father Kisho dropped by to check on them and make sure his son was okay.  
  
He had become a second father to Yugi--always smiling and caring. And Jou seemed proud to have such a father, while it sparked a slightly sad look in Seto's eyes. In time, Yugi learned that Jou's mother had been slightly abusive to the blonde, though she seemed a fit mother to Jou's sister Serenity, and Kisho wouldn't even allow his ex-wife visitations. Seto hadn't even a father he could call his own. His little brother Mokuba was off at a boarding school--there had been too many bullies and Seto hadn't been able to watch over him well enough. Their adoptive father had been abusive--and their parents had died long ago in a car accident. It no longer seemed awkward to the younger boy that he was an orphan--or at least mostly--since Yami wouldn't even mention parents.  
  
"Ne, Yami? Are Seto and Jou cooking tonight?" Yugi asked, padding into the living room in a pair of black sweatpants that clung to his shapely hips, exposing some of his tanned skin, and a light amethyst t-shirt.  
  
Yami turned from his textbooks, leaning over the coffee table as he nodded. "I wouldn't go in there."  
  
Looking towards the kitchen to avert his eyes from Yami's muscled form, which was in tight leather pants and a black muscle tee.  
  
"Seto, don't put that in the-"  
  
Kissing noises filled Yugi's tender ears, and he flushed. "O-oh."  
  
In the kitchen, Seto pulled back, having pinned his younger boyfriend up against the counter, before he poured the rest of the spice into the spaghetti sauce. "It'll taste better this way."  
  
Jou pouted. "But..."  
  
"No butts, koinu."  
  
"Don't call me koinu!"  
  
"Koinu!"  
  
"Seto-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" The blonde whined.  
  
Seto smirked--then let his jaw drop, icy blue eyes widening as Jou turned away, bending over the counter to take off his shirt, leaving him in loose jeans.  
  
"WH-what are you doing?"  
  
Jou turned to him with full pouty lips and amber eyes--then leaned up and kissed him, wrapping slender arms around him as he held the ladle in his other hand.  
  
Seto moaned, kissing him hard--and not noticing that Jou had scooped out the spices and dumped them in the sink.  
  
When the blonde finally pulled away, Seto was purring softly, brown hair falling into his eyes as he let nimble hands splay over the smooth and unmarred back of the other.  
  
"I love you, Koinu."  
  
"I love ya too, Koryu."  
  
Seto snorted, then kissed him again, before he dumped some spices in. "That's for taking them out."  
  
Jou's eyes widened, before he sighed. "Oh well."  
  
*****  
  
And so, life carried on for the four teens, the only problem being the occasional burnt pancake or so.  
  
That is, until a boy from the school spotted a poster about missing children and rewards, recognizing one of them, and calling the number.  
  
"Hi---yeah, I'm calling about the poster? This kid named Akarui at my school--he looks just like Yugi Motou."  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Gomen again! I'll try to update more often! And Kisho belongs to Dee- sama--she's the one who created him in one of our RPGs--I love him ^_^ Ain't my sister great?  
  
R/R!  
  
~C.o.L. 


	7. Where's Yugi?

Into the Sky  
  
A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! GOMEN NASAI YO!  
  
I've been in a lot of pain lately... I like... Thought I was gonna die for a while there :P It was kinda scary... Not to mention I have to try to get 16 credits by next spring, and you can only get half a credit per semester... WAI! I'm gonna die.... ::whines:: Okay, not really.. I just need to graduate... So with all my schoolwork and jobs, and overall inability to do stuff, it's been like hell to try to update my stories T_T GOMEN NASAI!!!! Just to let you all know, though, I AM NOT ABANDONING MY STORIES! YGO YAOI FOR FRIGGIN EVER!!!!!! I've finally gotten all of SToP and ADP, but I won't have time to revise and repost in a while. This chapter is extremely short, and I apologize for that, but I'm still having slight writer's block, and I have too much other stuff I need to do right now... GOMEN NASAI!!!!  
  
~C.o.L.  
  
*****  
  
"Ne, Rui-chan," Anzu said, adjusting her school uniform as she looked down at the boy sitting on the lunch table with her.  
  
Yugi looked up. "Hai, Anzu-san?" He asked.  
  
She knew who he was. She'd figured it out instantly. Who wouldn't remember such a tiny and adorable little boy with unique hair?  
  
"Yami DID say he was bringing Jou and Seto out of the cleaning closet to have lunch with us, right?"  
  
Yugi giggled softly. "Hai hai! Jounouchi-kun promised he'd eat with us today, and you know Seto-kun always goes where he does."  
  
"I know, but they're late," She said, pulling out her lunch.  
  
A man approached the table, his hair slicked back and dark, his eyes hidden by sunglasses. He wore regular slacks with a button down shirt, but Yugi instantly had a bad feeling.  
  
"Akarui?" The man asked, looking to Yugi.  
  
Yugi slowly stood up, making Anzu do the same. "Anzu-san, let's go find Yami," He said, almost shakily.  
  
Another two men, identical to the first, advanced on them. "Yugi Motou?"  
  
Yugi trembled, then gripped Anzu's hand and took off in a dead run, his hand going to his hip where he kept his duel deck.  
  
"Rui-chan, what's going on!?" Anzu asked with a cry as they ran, the men giving chase.  
  
"Not now, Anzu...!" Yugi said, his voice panicked.  
  
'KOSUI!' He pulled the deck out—only to feel something sharp hit the back of his neck—his eyes widening.  
  
"Rui-chan...?!" Anzu felt Yugi's hand go cold, his body slumping, as his other hand gripped a lightly glowing duel deck.  
  
Cold pain spread through Yugi's body as he shivered, curling up. A small dart fell from the back of his neck, hitting the grass.  
  
'Yugi, what's going on?! We heard your call...! But we can't make ourselves come out to help you!'  
  
'Kosui-sama...' Yugi thought weakly. He could faintly hear Anzu arguing with the men, faintly noticed that they'd taken her from him, and that one was standing above him. 'Something....neck...sharp...so dizzy...'  
  
He lost his connection to Kosui, then slumped completely, eyes falling closed. He should have known they'd find him... That they'd come after him... Should have known all along he'd never be free...  
  
'Yami...' His mind wanted him to scream, as his vision blurred to black. 'Yami I'm sorry...'  
  
*****  
  
"You guys promised," Yami said pointedly, talking to the door of the cleaning closet.  
  
"Shut up," Seto's annoyed voice answered. "Just because you never get laid doesn't mean we aren't allowed to fuck either."  
  
Yami narrowed his crimson eyes in annoyance. "You get laid all the time. Yu—" He hesitated. "You guys never spend time with Akarui anymore."  
  
"Nnnn! G-gomen... W-we'll...nnn... h-hang out with him tonight...OH! SE-CHAN!!!!!" The last cry sounded embarrassed and surprised, and Yami groaned. He didn't want to hear this...  
  
'Yami...'  
  
Yami froze completely. A cold chill spread throughout his body, making his heart speed up. It had sounded like Yugi calling to him... Hurt, afraid, in need... It was stronger than any other feeling he'd had in a long time, as if his soul was being torn down the middle... Like his heart was being taken away... But no, he could still feel his heart beating... That meant...  
  
"Seto, Jou, get the fuck out of there! Something's wrong!"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he began to run down the corridors of the high school, ignoring various teachers telling him to slow down. He made his way to the front doors, to the courtyard, where the picnic table was.  
  
Anzu was unconscious, slumped against the table, and there was no sign of Yugi.  
  
"YUGI!" Yami cried frantically, his heart seizing in sudden fear. Everything had been going so well... Why would someone take Yugi from him now?!  
  
"Yami, what the hell is..." Seto trailed off, coming up behind Yami as he looked to the courtyard. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned, revealing his muscled torso, a small bite mark on his neck.  
  
Jou looked no better, his hair disheveled and his cheeks flushed, pants zipped but unbuttoned, shirt completely open and jacket missing.  
  
"Where's Yugi...?" Jou asked softly.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Barely three pages.. Blah... gomen ne... Go ahead and hit me... T_T  
  
::timidly:: R/R?  
  
~C.o.L. 


End file.
